


There's a Fine, Fine, Line

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [83]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dom!Bruce, Dom!Steve, Dom!Thor, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, This is kinda shitty, but oh well, dom!Buck, dom!Jacques, dom!Natasha, dom!Phil, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally punishes Clint.</p>
<p>It does not go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fine, Fine, Line

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked (and I tweaked): Prompt: based off 'More Than Okay' chapter 3; Phil tries to use humiliation like that (having them all watch him like that?) for bringing Clint down for the first time, as per suggestion from the team bc Clint has been having a hard time, and he reacts badly because it's been used in a terrible way against him. Maybe someone abused him as a sub like that, had all watching hurt him, and Phil had never done it so it isn't something he'd expected & of course it's tied to pain and fear?

Phil and Clint had been in a very devoted dom/sub relationship for almost 6 months. Though Clint was mouthy and stubborn, the couple had yet to dive into the ‘punishment portion’ of their relationship.

Well, not until the day Clint jumped off a building without permission and almost got himself killed. 

Phil had been livid. 

When the battle was over, and the team were debriefing in the only conference room on SHIELD base that was Hulk proof, Phil finally took their relationship to the next stage. 

“Barton, front and center” Phil barked as the Avengers debrief was about to begin. 

Clint frowned at him, but made his way over to where Phil was standing.

“Coulson?” He said with confusion.

“What were your commands today when you were on the building?” Phil said stiffly. 

Clint’s eyes widened, “I was supposed to stay on the roof until Tony or Thor could get me, but-”

“Did you, or did you not, follow orders?”

“I.... I did not” Clint stuttered, unused to the tone Phil was using.

“Correct. Do you know what happens to subs that disobey orders and almost get themselves hurt?” Phil said harshly.

Clint shook his head quickly, a blush covering his cheeks at the reprimanding Phil was giving him in front of the team.

“They get punished, publicly.”

Clint gulped.

“Since you disobeyed your own Dom and Superiors orders in front of your team, you can do your punishment in front of them too”

Phil watched as Clint blanched, but reluctantly did as Phil ordered. 

“Team, if Clint so much as twitches - I want to be told”

The team, all doms themselves, knew not to argue against an order from a dom to their sub. 

 

*******

Clint felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

_Cool it Barton, this isn’t going to be like Jacques or Buck. Phil is a nice dom. He isn’t going to hurt you and make people watch for kicks._

_He isn’t going to hurt you._

_Phil would never do that.  
_

_Stop disrespecting your Dom_

Taking calming breaths, Clint let himself relax as much as he could. 

Unfortunately, that meant his body was moving and twitching. 

 

*******

Phil had been counting the number of twitches and movements Clint made, and took the ones from the team as well.

“Alright Barton, stand up” He said when the debrief was over. 

Phil watched Clint stand up slowly, still facing the wall. 

“Team, you may stay and watch if you want to”

Hearing the team shuffle to the opposite corner of the room, Phil slipped his belt from the loops and wound it around his hand. 

“I want you to pull down your pants and lean over” Phil said quietly. 

 

*******

Clint felt his breath freeze in chest.

_Oh no, no, no.  
_

_He’s gonna beat me, in front of everyone!_

_Oh god, it’s just like Jacques and Buck!_

_Oh god, oh god, I can’t breathe.  
_

Clint was shaking, tears streaming down his face at the thought of the first belt strike on his skin. 

Phil was going to beat him, and everyone was going to laugh - just like before.

They were all going to join in and Clint would never be able to face them again. 

_Oh god, oh god I think I’m dying.  
_

 

*******

Phil was about to raise his hand to bring down the belt, when he saw the tears streaming down Clint’s face.

“...Clint?”

“Please! I’ll be good! Please don’t beat me, I’ll be better!” Clint wailed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face.

Phil’s face was a picture of shock, as was everyone else. 

“Please!” Clint wailed again. 

Phil dropped the belt as leaped over to Clint, bringing the man into his arms. 

“Jesus Clint, it’s okay! I won’t beat you, please calm down”

Clint was still sobbing his heart out in Phil’s arms. Phil didn’t know what to do, and shooting a glance to the other Avengers.

Natasha nodded back to Phil and ushered everyone out of the room. 

Phil waited until everyone left before cradling Clint even further into his chest, and dropped to the ground. 

“Shhhh, Clint. It’s alright, everyone is gone”

Clint hiccuped, trying to control his breathing. “S-sorry”

“No, no. I’m sorry Clint. I didn’t think it would cause this reaction” Phil said as he rocked Clint back-and-forth. 

Clint sniffed, his sobs still coming out. 

Phil just held him tighter, rocking Clint until he finally calmed down. 

 

*******

Clint gave one more shuddering breath, and looked up at Phil. “Sorry about that”

Phil shook his head, “No, no. I’m sorry. I..... I didn’t realize that would be your reaction”

Clint grimaced, “I should have talked about it.”

Phil nodded, “Why didn’t you? We talked about all of our hard limits, but that was never on there”

Clint sighed, “I repressed the memories. It wasn’t until you put me in the corner that they all came flying back”

Phil grimaced, “God, I’m so sorry. It will never happen again. I’ll find some other way to punish you... In those random moments you need it”

Clint sniffed, “Thank you”

Phil just grinned, “That’s my job as your Dom.”

Clint nodded and cuddled against him. “I know I should probably explain what triggered me, but I think that’s a conversation for another day”

Phil smiled, “That’s fine”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))
> 
> Title of fic based off the song of the same name, from 'Avenue Q'


End file.
